


The Cadillac

by ml101



Series: Hope Is Worth Fighting For [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: The day the Belle dreads finally arrives...the day she sits behind the wheel of her fiancé's car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my “Hope Is Worth Fighting For” series for @rumbelleishope on tumblr.

“Are you sure about this?” asked Belle for theumpteenth time that morning.

Rumple just smiled and placed hand over her knee. “Positive.” He paused and moved his eyes from her nervous ones to the road ahead. “Besides, we’re already inside the car so no turning back.”

Belle sighed and turned the key and Rumple’s Cadillac came to life.

She’s been driving for a good six months know...but that was her small car that was basically only half the size of Rumple’s own vintage Cadillac which she knew for a fact he maintains with great passion and precision.

“Just don’t file for divorce when I scratch this car,” mumbled Belle as she slowly got out of the driveway and into the street.

“Darling, much as it is to every men in this world,” began Rumple with a smile, keeping his eyes on the road. “I do not value my car over my family, especially not over my True Love.”

They drove at a slow pace, Belle being very nervous and not wanting to do any damage to the town, especially to Rumple and his car. He didn’t instruct her on where to go and they sat quietly, just enjoying a slowly drive...well enjoying was an exaggeration.

So it was a surprise when Rumple told her to head to the road leading out of Storybrooke.

“Why?” she asked but still made the turn.

“You’re nervous to go beyond this speed because you don’t want to lose control and hit something or someone,” began Rumple still not looking at her but on the road but she could see from her peripheral vision that he was smiling. “Well there’s no one here and it’s just us and the road.”

“That sounds like something you hear from a movie,” said Belle, her nervousness abating slightly.

Rumple told her to stop as they reached the road leading out of Storybrooke.

“What’s the speed you’ve peaked at with your car?” asked Rumple finally turning to her, an encouraging smile plastered on his face.

“Honestly?” asked Belle trying to look back. “20?”

“Belle,” said Rumple in response, the smile not leaving his face. “Come on, Bae was practically shouting with delight the other day because you apparently sped past Emma on Main Street.”

“I was late in opening the library,” countered Bell, glaring at him. “All because someone was a bit too excited that morning.”

Rumple’s smile broadened but raised an eyebrow at her to just answer the question.

“To be honest, I don’t know,” answered Belle, looking back at the open road. “I wasn’t minding the speedometer because I was too busy fretting over being tardy.”

Rumple laughed and patted her knee. “Well then whatever you’re comfortable with. Stop, take a u-turn and do it again.”

“Why?” asked Belle, turning to him.

“So you get comfortable driving my car,” said Rumple a matter-of-factly. “What’s mine is yours, Belle. I want to make sure you feel ok with driving my car, to let you know that I trust you.”

“With the car or with your life?” asked Belle, her tone serious and she was rewarded with one his smiles again.

“What do you think?”

She smiled and Rumple took that as invitation. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.

Safe to say, she didn’t take the opportunity to release her inner race car driver but did speed up a little. Once she did two rounds of that, they headed back to the Victorian, Belle more relaxed that when they started this little driving lesson.

“I hope this changes your perspective of her,” began Rumple much to Belle’s confusion.

“What?” asked Belle, not looking at him but focused on the road. “My perspective on who?”

“The car,” replied Rumple and Belle had to stop herself from dissolving into laughter.

“You actually consider this car a ‘her’ Rumple?” asked Belle as she calmed down a little.

“Well she was my only companion for almost 3 decades,” teased Rumple and Belle rolled her eyes. “But I do hope you’re not afraid to drive this car now.”

“I just didn’t want to drive your car and wreck it,” reasoned Belle. “You do know how a disaster that was when Neal tried teaching me the first time.”

“Well your mistake was asking Bae to teach you,” said Rumple with a smile as they arrived on their street. “You should have just asked me.”

“Well I wanted to surprise you,” answered Belle. “But I’m glad I did finally get a lesson from you Mr. Gold.”

She turned to their driveway and shut off the engine. Rumple quickly got out and went to her side to open the door and offer her his hand. “It was my pleasure, Mrs. Gold.”

Belle smiled and took the offer hand. But Rumple did more than help her out, she pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. “It was my pleasure.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Hope Is Worth Fighting For” is a series of fluffy, sweet one-shots that I will continue either with some random idea or prompts from anyone. Feel free to do so!


End file.
